The power plug connector and the power socket connector are two connecters that work with each other and realize power and data transmission. Power plug connector is widely used in cell phone data line and used as cell phone charger and data input and output.
The current standard power socket connector's tongue plate is a plastic body which is integrally formed on the insulator. The distance between the upper surface of the tongue plate and the inner surface upon the shield case is different from the distance between the lower surface of the tongue plate and the inner surface under the shield case. However, the current power plug connector's tongue plate is an extension from the insulator. The power plug connector's tongue plate is hard plastic board, therefore, when the current power plug connector connects with the power socket connector, the Normal plugging can only be used, otherwise, the power plug connector is not able to be inserted. So, it has brought lots of inconveniences to people's daily use and it usually brings wear or even damage during multiple reverse insertion.
Therefore, it needs to work out a new technical scheme to solve the above problem.